MY LITTLE PONY LA MAGIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD
by Rodolfo Espinoza Arce
Summary: twilight se encuentra viviendo en ponyville como la nueva princesa de la amistad, pero su vida da un giro cuando un guardia personal le es asignado por celestia
1. el amor de twilight

**SI PARA LOS QUE PREGUNTEN,SI SOY BRONIE**

 **CAPITULO 1:EL AMOR DE TWILIGHT**

Era una soleada mañana en ponyville, los ponys iban y venían de un lugar a otro, pinkie pie saludaba a todos alegremente, rainbow dash despejaba el cielo, applejack se preparaba para la gran venta de manzanas, fluttershy le daba de comer a los animales y rarity estaba lista para abrir su boutique mientras que por otra parte en el castillo…

-spike, spike despierta-

Le dije alegremente a mi asistente numero 1

-buenos días twilight-

-buenos días dormilon-

-¿para qué me despertaste?-

-para que envíes una carta a la princesa celestia-

-¿tan temprano?-

-claro que si spike la noche de nightmear está a la vuelta de la esquina, necesito preguntarle si no quiere que le ayude en algo-

Dije mientras use algo de magia para colocar a mi acompañante en mi lomo y luego bajar las escaleras

-anda a buscar tinta y papel mientras yo preparo el desayuno-

-está bien-

Menciono el dragón con un poco de flojera, yo me dirigía al refrigerador dispuesta a servirme un plato de cereal mientras que a spike le prepare un pastelillo de gemas

-aquí están-

Dijo spike tomando las cosas para tomar nota, yo le dicte la carta

-espero su respuesta pronto-

-atentamente la princesa twilight-

Agrego el

-spike sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así-

-hay ¿hasta cuándo lo vas a aceptar twilight? Eres una princesa ahora acéptalo-

\- no es que no lo acepte es solo que no me acostumbro a que me llamen así y menos mis amigos y familia-

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?-

Pregunto el dragón después de enviar la carta

-no lo sé, déjame revisar la lista-

El dia se nos fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Yo como de costumbre buscaba algún libro para leer después de todo ese era mi pasa tiempo favorito

-a ver cuál libro estudiare hoy-

Mire de reojo, todos, absolutamente todos los libros allí presentes los había leído, no había ninguno que no me supiera de memoria más sin embargo capto mi atención un libro de portada verde

-ese nunca antes lo había visto-

Lo tome usando mi magia y lo abrí, era un viejo álbum de fotos en las que me encontraba yo de potranca junto con cadence quien era mi niñera en ese entonces, los recuerdos de mi infancia vinieron a mi mente seguido de un pensamiento, hace casi un año que no la veía ni a ella ni a mi hermano

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa twilight?-

Pregunto spike quien no paro de prestar atención a mi rostro

-nada spike, estaba pensando en que hace mucho que no veo a la princesa cadence-

-ni que lo digas, ha de estar muy ocupada trabajando tanto como princesa así como madre también-

\- si me gustaría verla aunque sea por un momento a ella y a mi hermano-

-¿Por qué no le mandas una invitación para que venga a la noche de nightmear?-

-me parece buena idea, toma un pergamino y comienza a tomar dictado-

-como tú digas-

-hola cadence hace mucho que no nos vemos se me ocurrió que tú, mi hermano y yo pudiéramos pasar la noche de nightmear en ponyville, espero tu respuesta atentamente twilight sparkle-

-listo-

El dragón grito con la mano en la que tenía la pluma en alto

-envíala-

El pequeño dragón la envió

-espero que no te moleste lo que hice twilight-

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste spike?-

Formule arqueando la ceja

-solo digamos que le agregue una cosita más a tu dictado-

-quiero que me lo digas-

El dragón sonrió nervioso mientras yo lo observe algo molesta hasta que por fin este accedió a decirme

-lo último que escribí fue, y si puedes traes a flash sentry por favor-

Mi rostro molesto, se convirtió en uno sonrojado, aun no sabía que tenía ese pony que con tan solo escuchar su nombre mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-por qué te gusta ¿no?-

Mis mejillas se ruborizaron más y spike sonrió alegremente

-lo sabía-

-él no me gusta ¿Quién te dijo eso?-

\- se te nota en el rostro-

-eso es una mentira-

Dije intentando hacer que los sonrojos se me fueran de la cara

-por favor twilight a mí no me puedes engañar, te conozco además de que la etapa de negación yo ya la he pasado cuando tú me preguntaste si me gustaba rarity-

Spike tenía razón yo lo conocía a el así como el me conocía bien a mí, después de todo él fue el único amigo que tuve cuando yo era una potranca

-¿prometes no decirle a nadie?-

\- eres mi mejor amiga yo jamás te defraudaría-

Lanzo como respuesta spike

-de acuerdo, tal vez si me guste flash-

\- lo sabía-

Respondió el dragón mostrando una sonrisa

-pero envíale una carta a cadence diciéndole que si viene que no lo traiga a el

-¿Por qué?-

Mi alegría se convirtió en timidez

-¿Por qué qué tal si no le gusto a flash?-

-twilight-

Spike me dio una palmadita en mi lomo

-si no lo averiguas, nunca lo sabrás, en la vida uno debe tomar riesgos-

El me respondió con la misma frase que yo le respondí cuando él me confió eso de su amor por rarity pero a diferencia de el yo si planeaba llevarla acabo

-si spike tienes razón, gracias por los animos-

\- no hay de que princesa-

En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta

-yo abro-

Dijo spike a quien al momento de abrirla recibió un portazo por parte de pinkie pie la cual al ver que alguien había abierto, ella abrió por completo la puerta golpeando así al pobre dragón

-buenas tardes twilight-

Me saludo la pony rosada

-buenas tardes pinkie pie-

-¿Cómo estas hoy?-

-super duper bien-

Respondio la pony hiperactiva

-¿y tú?-

-de lo mejor-

Note a pinkie pie más alegre de lo que habitualmente era, supuse que alguna razón habría de tener

-te veo muy contenta-

-siempre estoy súper contenta-

-si pero hoy más de lo habitual ¿se puede saber porque?-

-ha si porque are una post fiesta-

-¿Cómo que una post fiesta?-

-veraz la próxima celebración que se viene es la noche de nightmear-

-estoy al tanto de eso-

Dije sin entender mucho

-así que se me ocurrió que antes de la noche de nightmear pudiéramos celebrar un poquito antes de dicha noche en una post fiesta llamada la post fiesta de nightmear-

Grito a todo pulmón aunque su explicación me dio un enorme dolor de cabeza, logre entenderle

-y como la celebración ya es en una semana, la fiesta será hoy, vine a invitarte-

-no sé si pueda ir pinkie-

-por favor, por favor, por favor-

Insistió en un tono algo irritante

-está bien-

Ella sonrió y se marchó del lugar, la fiesta fue de las mejores a las que he ido sin embargo cuando llegue a la casa, me encontré con una inesperada sorpresa

-qué raro spike, yo no recuerdo haber dejado las luces del castillo prendidas-

-yo tampoco-

Spike y yo intercambiamos miradas y no dudamos en ir al castillo, spike y yo abrimos la puerta y nos asomamos a ver si había alguien y para mi sorpresa ahí estaba el…

-buenas noches princesa-

Saludo el pony de crin azul quien tenía puesta su armadura

-h-ho-hola flash-

Dije intentando evitar sonrojarme

-¿Qué es lo que haces en ponyville a las…-mire mi reloj de pared-…once y media de la noche?¿no deberías estar en el imperio de cristal?-

El no dijo respuesta algúna solo saco de su armadura una carta de la princesa celestia la cual spike leyó

-yo la princesa celestia, decreto que ahora el Pegaso flash sentry sea oficialmente el guardia personal de la princesa de la amistad twilight sparkle-

Yo entre en estado de shock y pude ver que esta situación iba en serio cuando vi en la sala las malestas del pony guardia

-por equestria-

Exclame

-si teniéndolo lejos de mi es difícil ocultar mis sentimientos, teniéndolo cerca más difícil seria la situación

-yo salgo sobrando aquí-

Dijo spike mientras se iba a la habitación no antes sin guiñarme un ojo a espaldas del pony guardia

-siento entrar sin avisar princesa twilight pero es que era de noche y usted no estaba-

Dijo flash haciendo una reverencia

-no tienes por qué pedir perdón no hay problema-

Sentí un leve sonrojo así que desvié mi mirada para que él no se diera cuenta

-es un honor para mi el poder servirle a usted princesa

-he…sígueme te mostrare cual será tu habitación-

Dije y el siguió indicaciones

-por equestria-

Masculle entre dientes

-¿Por qué entre todos los ponys guardias tenían que enviarme al pony al que no me atrevo a decirle mis sentimientos?-

-¿dijo algo princesa?-

-no flash no dije nada-

Acelere un poco más el paso para llegar rápido hasta que por fin estábamos frente a la puerta de ese cuarto la cual abrí

-aquí es el cuarto de huéspedes, aquí te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que necesites estar aquí. Es muy grande y espacioso

El pony guardia metía sus maletas y miro de reojo la habitación

-gracias princesa nos vemos mañana-

-hasta mañana-

-que tonto eres ¿Cómo crees que le vas a gustar a la princesa twilight?-

Se reprendió a sí mismo el pony guardia una vez que yo cerré la puerta

-¿Por qué es tan difícil confesar mis sentimientos a flash?-

Dije yo dejando caer mi cuerpo sobre el suave colchón de mi cama

-y lo que es peor ¿Por qué me tuvo que tocar el cómo mi propio guardia?

Mire a la luna, cosa que flash también hacia mientras estaba en su cuarto

-si supiera cuanto le amo-

Dijimos al unísono, al parecer ambos sentíamos lo mismo el uno por el otro, pero ninguno de los dos queríamos decírselo al otro, suspire y me arrope con mi sabana

-en fin mañana será otro dia-

Voltee a ver a spike el cual estaba completamente vencido por el sueño

-buenas noches spike-

Le dije aunque él no me escuchara

-buenas noches flash-

Dije mirando hacia la puerta de mi habitación como si estuviera ahí y poco a poco me quede completamente dormida

 **HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP Y SI SOY UN BRONIE QUE AMA EL FLASH X TWILIGHT**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE, DEJENME EN SUS REVIEWS SU OPINION**

 **NOS LEEMOS LA PROXIMA**


	2. ayudando a rarity

**CAPITULO 2:**

 **AYUDANDO A RARITY**

Había pasado media semana desde que flash había sido elegido para ser mi guardia

-¿A dónde vas twilight?-no has desayunado-

-lo siento spike pero se me hace tarde debo ir con rarity para ayudarle a diseñar disfraces para la noche de nightmear-

-pero flash aún está dormido-

-le dices que me alcance allá por favor-

-Está bien-

Todo lo que hice fue darle un sorbo a una taza de café y Salí galopando directo hacia la boutique

-no te muevas tanto applejack-

Le decía rarity a la pony granjera

-trabajar de modelo sí que es difícil tu no me dejas mover ni una pestaña rarity-

Se quejó la pony granjera

-pero vas a quedar satisfecha-

Dijo la unicornio diseñadora

-tu disfraz de espanta pájaros se verá más que perfecto para la noche de nightmear –

-ya llegue-

Dije suspirando con medio cuerpo adentro de la boutique y algo agitada por el galope

-llegas tarde cariño-

-lo siento es que ayer tuve una pi jamada con spike y…-

-flash sentry-

Dijo la unicornio mientras me veía con mirada picara

-si con el ¿en qué puedo ayudar?-

-teje esas telas con agujas-

Dijo rarity señalando lo antes mencionado y yo puse manos a la obra

-oye twilight ¿es cierto lo que dicen por ahí?-

Yo me quede intrigada

-applejack se refiere a la razón por la que flash sentry se mudó contigo-

-ni siquiera se de lo que hablan-

Bebí un poco de agua para saciar mi sed

-que flash sentry se mudó contigo porque ya son novios-

Yo al oír estas palabras lance un escupitajo de agua-jajaja-rei con las mejillas ruborizadas

-así que eso es lo que andan diciendo?-

-Eso yo he oído por ahí-

-yo también y ese rumor llega hasta la granja-

-pero son solo rumores, la verdad es que la princesa celestia me lo ha asignado como mi guardia personal-

-lo se twilight yo te creo-

Dijo la pony terrestre

-sabemos eso y estamos contigo-

Dijo rarity mientras con un casco me tomo de mi cuello

-pero es la pareja perfecta para ti-

Rarity me acerco a ella un poco más

-no dejes pasar esta gran oportunidad él es el pony perfecto para ti, lo presiento-

-rarity me estas asfixiando-

Dije yo más morada de lo normal

-lo siento twilight es que estoy muy emocionada por ti-

-applejack-

-lo siento twilight pero esta vez estoy de acuerdo con rarity, viéndote a ti y a él son una buena pareja-

\- bueno ya concéntrense que yo vine aquí a ayudarlas no a que me consiguieran pareja-

-bueno solo son simples consejos-

Seguimos trabajando como por dos horas seguidas

-por cierto porque tu guardián no vino a acompañarte?-

-porque se quedó dormido, le dije a spike que cuando se despertara me lo mandara para aca

-¡manzanas!-

Exlamo applejack

-¿Qué es lo que pasa applejack?-

Dijo rarity

-que ya no hay más tela-

-yo iré por más-dije ofreciéndome

-yo te acompaño-respondió rarity

-excelente-

-¿no prefiere que yo la acompañe princesa?-

Me di la vuelta solo para encontrarme con el pony guardia quien llego sin avisar y estaba dispuesto a ayudar en todo lo que yo o cualquiera de mis amigas necesitábamos ayuda

-bueno twilight yo pensaba ir para que no fueras sola, pero a que veo que tienes compañía…-

Rarity sonrió apenada y regreso adentro de la boutique, dejándome a mí en una especie de aprieto por asi decirlo

-¿y bien princesa?-

No podía decirle que no a un pony tan guapo como flash

-está bien flash-

El pony guardián volo, y yo intente seguirle el paso pero caí

-¿Qué es lo que pasa princesa?-

-lo que pasa es que soy una tonta-

-que no pueda volar no significa que sea una tonta-

-claro que si es que soy nueva en esto de ser princesa alicornio-

-ha eso es muy diferente yo le puedo dar clases de vuelo si quiere-

-eso me agradaría muchísimo- sonreí

-pero que sea después de estas dos celebraciones que se acercan-

-¿dos celebraciones?-

-si la noche de nightmear y la de los corazones cálidos-

-ho cierto, espero que no le moleste caminar-

-para nada-

Dije mientras me ponía firme en mis cuatro cascos, el pony guardia descendió y camino junto a mi lado y nos alejamos

-se ven tan lindos juntos-

Dijo rarity quien junto con applejack nos observaba

-tienes toda la razón terroncito yo creo que esos dos ya no tardan en caer como manzanas en baldes-

-hay applejack tú y tus comparaciones tan raras-

-lo dice la pony que siempre lo compara todo con moda-

-eso no es cierto-

Justifico rarity

-claro que lo es tu siempre comparas todo con moda-

El tiempo pasaba, flash y yo caminábamos en completo silencio todo el camino hasta que después de comprar las telas que rarity necesitaba…

-no se usted princesa pero yo tengo hambre-

Dijo el pony de crin azul quien sintió como su organismo le pedía comida

-si yo también-

Respondí algo apenada, jamás en mi vida había estado tanto tiempo sola con el

-¿Qué le parece si hacemos una pequeña parada? Solo para comer, estoy seguro que sus amigas lo entenderán

-eso es lo que espero-

Los dos entramos en un restaurant de por ahí y ocupamos una mesa

Al poco tiempo el mesero llego para tomarnos la orden

-su comida estará lista en un minuto-dijo el mesero retirándose

-he oído que ponyville es muy bonito-

-estas en lo cierto deberías de tomar un descanso y salir a dar una vuelta un día de estos-

-lo sé pero primero está mi trabajo ante todo y ese es protegerla a usted-

-por favor flash no me trates como una niña, se cuidarme sola-

-no es que la trate como una niña, princesa, es solo que es mi deber protegerla y yo si me tomo mi trabajo muy en serio princesa-

-twilight-

-que?-

-por favor dime twilight-

-…princesa twilight-

-no, no, solo twilight-

-pero usted es una princesa si no le digo princesa seria como si le faltara el respeto a usted-

\- no me estas faltando al respeto, por favor háblame de tu y no de usted, después de todo tu eres mi amigo, solo llámame twilight-

-bueno si usted…digo si tú así lo quieres-

-¿lo ves? Suena mejor- dije con una sonrisa mientras, él se ruborizo por esta pues al parecer el me creía linda, pero al igual que yo, no se atrevía a decir lo que sentía porque le tenía miedo a lo mismo que yo al rechazo cosa que no pasaría

El mesero llego con nuestros respectivos platos solo para dejarlos en la mesa, procedió a irse

-esto se ve delicioso-

Dije apunto de atragantarme pero me detuve al recordar que flash estaba allí

No quería que él tuviera una mala imagen de mí, además el me conocía muy poco así que quería causar una buena impresión

-si luce exquisito-

Los dos empezamos a comer como se debía, en silencio total mismo que yo rompí cuando me atreví a dirigirle la palabra al pony guardia

-oye flash ya que tu estarás viviendo conmigo como mi guardia personal pues ¿Por qué no somos amigos? No sé si entiendes lo que te digo-

El pony guardia hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza

-no veo porque no después de todo estaré mucho tiempo contigo-

Yo dibuje una cálida sonrisa

A ambos se nos olvidó la razón por la cual rarity nos había mandado a ponyville

-ya se tardaron demasiado-

Se quejó la pony del sombrero de nombre applejack

-no los culpo, seguramente están en una especie de cita ahora-

Respondió rarity dejando escapar un suspiro amoroso

-pero si ellos no llegan no podrás terminar tu trabajo-

-no importa ya solo falta cocerlos y estarán listos para la noche de nightmear-

Rarity volvió a soltar otro suspiro mientras se imaginaba la bonita pareja que hacíamos flash y yo

-lo que yo daría por tener un pony que me cuide y me proteja y eso que ya he tenido novios-

-si pero todos ellos han terminado contigo-

-cállate applejack-

-pero si es la verdad y los que no lo hacían tu terminabas con ellos-

La pony blanca siguió caminando ignorando aparentemente las palabras de la pony granjera

-el único que si te sigue amando y al que deberías de darle una oportunidad pequeña es spike-

Rarity soltó una carcajada fingiendo tener desinterés total por el dragón aunque por otra parte a la única que se engañaba era a ella misma pues en el fondo sentía algo por el pequeño dragón

Por otra parte flash y yo salíamos del restaurante

-¿Qué era lo que teníamos que hacer?-

Dije yo tratando de acordarme más sin embargo los dos nos acordamos

-las telas de rarity-

El atardecer llego, flash se había quedado en casa con spike

-perdóname rarity, se me había olvidado por completo-

Rarity parecía estar comprendiendo pues el amor no era algo que se de todos los días

-no te preocupes a mí me pasa lo mismo al estar con chicos lindos-

Dijo ella para luego sonreír por el leve sonrojo que yo deje escapar

-creo que estarán listos para mañana-

-¿y mi disfraz?-

Pregunte al no verlo allí puesto en los maniquís que rarity tenia

-está guardado y como todos solo le falta algunos detalles no te preocupes que estará listo para ese entonces

-eso espero-

Usando mi magia entregue la canastilla con telas

-ya le dije a applejack que no estaré libre mañana para ayudarla con los bocadillos que ella dara a los ponys la noche de nightmear-

-debí suponerlo-

-ser una pony diseñadora no es nada fácil-

-y ser una princesa tampoco-

-bueno será mejor que te vayas pues tú asistente y tú príncipe azul te están esperando-

-si tienes razón-

Dije comenzando a alejarme

-espero ver en la noche de nightmear-

Grite

 **Hasta aquí el chapter de hoy, subiré uno cada semana espero les gusten** **nos leemos la próxima**


	3. ¡MANZANAS!

CAPITULO 3:¡MANZANAS!

Al día siguiente mi despertador sonó a la misma hora que yo lo tenia

-vamos spike despiértate-

-twilight por favor no me levantes a esta hora es muy temprano-

-lo siento spike pero recuerda que prometimos a applejack ayudarle a preparar los bocadillos para la noche de mañana-

-que te acompañe flash el ya está despierto yo quiero seguir durmiendo-

-esta bien-

Dije yo

-spike nunca va a cambiar-pensé mientras bajaba las escaleras solo para encontrarme con el pony guardia quien estaba afuera del balcón observando salir el sol

-¿estás listo para irnos?-

-si princesa aunque para serle sincero también estoy nervioso-

-¿y a que se debe ese nerviosismo?-

-es que es la primera vez que estaré en una granja-

Yo di una sonrisa en respuesta

-no te pongas nervioso applejack es una de mis mejores amigas a ella no le molestara que tu estés allí-

-no estoy nervioso por eso twilight-

-¿entonces?-

-es por ciertos rumores que andan diciendo de usted y yo-

Deje escapar una leve sonrisa sabia de que rumores hablaba el pony guardia

-a esos rumores no les prestes atención, deja que se te resbalen, que los demás ponys digan lo que quieran mis amigas,spike,las princesas,tu y yo sabemos la verdad y eso es lo que importa-finalice

-si supongo que tiene razón princesa-

Dijo el pony guardia que ya había salido, yo estaba por hacerlo cuando el sonido de un dragón eructando me detuvo

-ese no debe ser otro más que spike—

Y efectivamente el pequeño dragón bajo de las escaleras con un pergamino entre sus manos

-espera twilight llego una carta-

-¿de quién es spike?-

-de la princesa cadence-

-¿Qué es lo que dice?-

-lo siento twilight pero no poder asistir más sin embargo flash lo ara pues la princesa celestia quiso asignártelo como tu guardia personal espero poder verte muy pronto,posdata espero la pases bien con tu pony especial

-spike- dije yo entre dientes a punto de regañarlo debido a que yo creí que él había agregado esto ultimo

-eso dice-

Dijo spike mostrando la carta que realmente lo decía, tal vez cadence también tenía el presentimiento de que flash y yo podríamos llegar a ser algo más que solo amigos después de todo por algo fue nombrada la princesa del amor

-bueno será mejor que cuides bien el castillo mientras flash y yo no estamos-

-bien-

El dragón y el pony guardia se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, se despidieron chocando casco contra garra y tras 10 minutos de camino logramos avistar el granero de sweet Apple acress

-ya llegamos-

Anuncie al pony guardia quien galopaba a paso lento pero seguro aún se mostraba nervioso

-por favor flash-

Volví a donde él y comencé a empujarlo

-no tienes nada que temer-

El hizo poco esfuerzo por perder la timidez

Cuando llegamos la pony granjera de sombrero vaquero salió a nuestro encuentro

-¡yiha!- exclamo la pony granjera en cuando nos avisto a mi acompañante y a mí

-por todos los ponys que bueno que viniste twilight-

-siempre estaré para todo lo que mis amigas necesiten-

Entonces yo le susurre que ayudara al pony guardia pues él no salía de su estado de nerviosismo

-hola señorita-

Dijo el pony de crin azul estirando uno de sus cascos delanteros en señal de saludo

-mi nombre es flash sentry-

La pony rubia tomo el casco y lo agito con un poco de fuerza

-es un enorme placer conocerte perdóname por no haberme presentado contigo ayer pero es que estaba ayudando a rarity a hacer los disfraces para la próxima noche de nightmear-

-no te preocupes lo entiendo-

-bueno espero que tú también nos seas de gran utilidad-

Dijo la pony granjera quien nos invitó a pasar

Big Macintosh y applebloom fueron los que le dieron un pequeño tour al pony guardia por la granja

-¿y que es en lo que te puedo ayudar applejack?-

-¿no recuerdas como hacer el caramelo casero que venía en ese libro de cocina?-

-si por supuesto, no es tan difícil- la pony granjera dibujo una sonrisa

-pues manos a la obra caramelo cuando tengas listo nos avisas para dar el siguiente paso para las manzanas acarameladas, me encargare de enviarte al pony guardia para que te ayude,si me necesitas yo estaré preparando las manzanas enchiladas-

Y fue así como nos repartimos las labores big Macintosh se encargó de bajar las manzanas de los árboles, applebloom de hacer el tradicional jugo de manzana, applejack de las manzanas de chile, flash se encargaba de recibir las manzanas de la sesta y respartirlas y yo de las manzanas acarameladas

Applejack,aplebloom y yo nos encontrábamos en la misma habitación

-y bien twilight ¿Qué no me vas a contar porque tu galan vive contigo?-

Pregunto applebloom, sin embargo dicho atrevimiento solo hizo que applejack le llamara la atención

-¡applebloom!- regaño ella

-¿Qué? Es la verdad-

Yo nuevamente desmentí los rumores

-ho valla-

-osea no estoy diciendo que él no me guste, claro que me gusta, pero no fue por eso que se volvió mi guardia personal-di un pequeño vistazo al caramelo-creo que está listo-

-es hora de dar el siguiente paso-

Applejack acerco a mí una gran cesta de manzanas mismas de las cuales yo empecé a tomar con mi magia y meter una a una en caramelo casero que hice

-muy bien, estás haciendo un excelente trabajo terroncito-

-que rápido se pasa el tiempo ya mañana es la noche de nightmear-

-si parece que fue ayer cuando tuvimos nuestra primera noche de nightmear juntas-

-esta ya es la octava noche de nightmear que tendremos-

-y como todos los años seguramente será una noche inolvidable-

Dijo la pony granjera con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus labios

-bueno si me disculpas es hora de seguir mi trabajo—

-si gustas y si acabo antes puedo ayudarte si quieres-

Applejack respondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza

-siempre se puede contar con sus amigas cuando una lo necesita-

Yo correspondí con una cálida sonrisa

-en eso tienes toda la razón applejack-

-twilight, hermanita quisiera cantar si ustedes me lo permiten—

-Si-respondimos la pequeña Bloom y yo, se nos pasó tan rápido el tiempo, dos horas exactamente

-bueno gracias por ayudarnos-

-no hay de que-

-bueno ya es algo tarde deberías ir a descansar-

-¿Qué tú no lo vas a hacer?-

-no aun me falta preparar el puesto- dijo applejack en un tono serio

-yo te puedo ayudar si quieres-

-no como crees twilight, ya es tarde lo que tú debes hacer es ir a descansar-

-por favor si yo te ayudo aremos más rápido el puesto-

Al parecer las dos ponys éramos bastante tercas una quería que la otra se fuera descansar, la otra quería ayudar y apoyar a su mejor amiga

-por favor permíteme ayudarte mientras más ayuda recibas más rápido terminaras-

-está bien- accedió finalmente la pony granjera quien traía consigo un par de tablas

-usa tu magia para sostenerlas mientras yo las martillo-

-a la orden jefa- y fue lo que hice

-¿jefa? Por favor princesa deja de llamarme así-

-y tú deja de llamarme princesa-

Bien te dejare de llamar princesa si tu dejas de llamarme jefa- y las dos soltamos una carcajada

-¿y porque me quieres ayudar?

-porque tus dos hermanos ya se fueron a dormir y no creo que tu sola puedas con esto-

-pero acabaremos de construirlo hasta después de la media noche no te puedes ir sola esas horas al castillo-

-no te preocupes por eso, hable con flash antes de que él se fuera dijo que me iba a estar esperando y que si pasaba de la media noche el vendría por mí-

-valla si que se toma su trabajo en serio-

-a decir verdad el poco tiempo que ha estado conmigo se ha portado muy bien-

-y yo creo saber porque

-¿Por qué?-

-¿estás viendo y no ves?-reprendio applejack

-porque le gustas-

Intente ignorar aparentemente esas palabras

-si le gustas solo que lo niega-

-puede ser-

Dije mientras usaba mi magia para poder sostener una de las tablas que en segundos applejack martillo

-bueno creo que si-

-si yo ya tenía mis sospechas-

Dijo ella dando un fuerte martillazo

-también pude notar que mi hermano y fluttershy se gustan-

-bueno por lo que veo ya cada quien tiene un pony o pareja especial-

Dije yo al recordar que spike no era un pony más sin embargo él amaba a rarity

-todos menos yo- menciono la pony granjera

-¿acaso no hay nadie que te interese?-

-no no hay ninguno para ser honesta si había y era caramel pero desde que se fue no he tenido interés por nadie

-tal vez será porque no haces otra cosa más que trabajar en el negocio familiar-

-si primero lo primero-

-pero applejack estás trabajando más de lo normal ¿Qué hay de tu vida?-

-pues mi vida es trabajar-

-estas equivocada tu vida es más que esto y tarde o temprano vas a querer compartirla con alguien y si caramel no va a volver inténtalo con alguien más-

-por ahora eso no me interesa twilight yo solo quiero trabajar para ayudar a mi familia a salir adelante

-por favor al menos prométeme que lo vas a volver a intentar-

-no te prometo nada,dudo que lo haga por eso no te voy a prometer nada-

Terminamos y justo cuando eso pasó eran las doce y media de la noche y flash vino por mi

-hay que descansar para divertirse mañana-

-te veo mañana applejack-


	4. la noche de nightmear

**CAPITULO 4:LA NOCHE DE NIGHTMEAR**

La noche siguiente yo estaba lista me había reunido con mis amigas applejack venia disfrazada de espanta pájaros, rarity de princesa, pinkie pie de una payasita, rainbow dash de una wonderbolt, flash quizo disfrazarse de verdugo y spike de un científico loco sin embargo aún faltaba una de mis amigas

-¿Dónde se encuentra fluttershy?- pregunte mientras rainbow dash no paraba de observar un árbol que no dejaba de sacudirse

-oigan ¿Por qué ese árbol no se para de mover?-

-no lo sé-

-no se preocupen yo me encargare de revisarlo-

Dije mientras usaba mi magia para mover las ramas del árbol sin embargo lo que nos encontramos nos sorprendió a todos

-agh!-grito la pony vampira

-flutterbat!-

Acto seguido ella volo hacia nosotros y empezamos a correr en diferentes direcciones

-ja ja ja- la pony vampira soltó una carcajada al vernos correr y cuando escuchamos esta dejamos de correr y nos acercamos

-cayeron redonditas-

-¿fluttersy?-

-prefiero que me llamen por mi otro nombre debido a que estoy en mi otra forma-

-pero eliminamos a flutterbat-

-no realmente solo la domaron, ella nunca se fue, se podría decir que ella y yo somos una misma-

Era algo difícil de entender y notorio si lo pensábamos bien pues desde esa situación en adelante el carácter tímido de fluttershy había cambiado fue como si toda esa timidez se hubiera esfumado de la nada y ella hubiera cambiado tan de pronto de un día para otro pero por alguna que otra razón nosotras simplemente no lo notamos y pues…

-bueno chicas vámonos es hora de divertirnos en la noche de nightmear-

Dijo la pony vampira que se encontraba volando

-¿y porque esa pony es mitad vampira?- pregunto el pony guardia

-es una larga historia flash mejor después te la cuento-

-recuerden que la fiesta de la noche de nightmear es hoy a las nueve de la noche- interrumpió pinkie pie

-por lo tanto tenemos exactamente tres horas para pedir dulces-

-espero que la fiesta sea grandiosa-

-claro que lo será si los señores cake cumplen mis instrucciones al pie de la letra como se los dije-

-espero que lo hagan porque tu si que sabes hacer fiestas verdaderamente loquísimas-

-gracias por ese cumplido-

Por otra parte en canterlot….

-¿estas lista hermana?-

-claro que estoy lista-

-pues entonces no se diga mas vámonos a ponyville a celebrar la noche de nightmear-

Sin embargo en alguna otra parte de equestria entre canterlot y el imperio de cristal se encontraba un pony misterioso de crin oscura y aspecto para nada agradable

-no lo puedo creer derrotado por la princesa del amor- reprochaba mientras se ponía su gran armadura de metal

-me quitaron algo que a mí me pertenecía, mi imperio y mis esclavos-

Pronto algo llamo la atención de ese pony y es que al escuchar estallidos de fuegos artificiales volteo a ver al cielo solo para leer lo que los fuegos habían escrito gracias a un hechizo de la princesa del amor

-feliz noche de nightmear-

Los ojos se le iluminaron al mismo tiempo que una idea para buscar venganza se le vino a la mente

-es cierto según una leyenda la hermana de la princesa alguna vez llegon a sentir celos de los deberes y responsabilidades de su hermana mayor tanto sentimiento negativo se apodero de ella que se convirtió en nightmear moon si quiero gobernar equestria no podré hacerlo solo necesitare una pareja, necesitare traer a la princesa luna del lado del mal por suerte tengo el plan perfecto para eso lo único que tengo que hacer es averiguar donde se encuentra, necesito lanzarle este echizo cara a cara-

Y para nuestra desgracia por toda equestria se hablaba de que la princesa celestia y luna celebrarían la noche de nightmear en ponyville

-valla así que ponyville-

Menciono el pony oscuro al enterarse de la noticia

-no dejare escapar esta oportunidad-

Dibujo un sonrisa malévola mientras uso un hechizo para disfrsarse y hacerse pasar por un pony como cualquier otro,acto seguido se fue a la estación a abordar el tren que se dirigía a ponyville, ni mis amigas ni yo estábamos preparadas para lo que venia

Po otra parte nosotras estábamos disfrutando de la celebración antes de la fiesta

-por favor fluttershy ya deja de comer manzanas-

-soy flutterbat y no puedo resistirlo-

-es lo más lógico de alguna manera ahora tienes genes de murciélagos de la fruta-

Dije yo encontrando una razón a todo lo sucedido a fluttershy así como por qué su lado vampiro no fue "eliminado" por así decirlo

-chicos debo de ir a ver cómo van las preparaciones para la fiesta todo debe ser excelente para que las princesas se lleven una buena impresión-

-es cierto las princesas vendrán a vernos-

Dijo flash algo preocupado pues se le había olvidado esa parte

-relájate flash no estés nervioso-

-pero quiero que la princesa celestia vea que estoy haciendo muy bien mi trabajo-

-y claro que lo estás haciendo créeme la princesa celestia me pregunta a mi como me va con cada cosa que ella decreta y créeme que le daré una muy buena opinión sobre ti-

-y claro que lo ara- dijo rainbow dash quien interrumpió en la platica

Esta logro divisar a las cutie mark crusaders y sonrio de manera cruel pensando en la perfecta broma que podría llegar a hacerles, miro una nube que estaba cerca de nosotros y se dedicó a tomarla

-ahora si me disculpan tengo que hacer una broma-

Rarity por su parte se dedicaba a "regalar" dulces a cambio de una piedra preciosa o algo de valor y por su puesto spike le acompañaba

-bueno flash por lo que se las princesas llegaran por aquel lugar y mi deber creo que es recibirla-

-bueno si gustas puedo acompañarte-

-claro tú eres mi guardia personal-

-y nosotras también queremos acompañarlos-

Dijeron las ponys restantes quienes eran nada más ni nada menos que fluttershy ahora flutterbat y la pony granjera de nombre applejack quienes se encontraban allí simplemente esperando respuesta

-está bien pueden acompañarnos chicas-

Respondí finalmente con una sonrisa y ellas nos siguieron justo a ese lugar que yo había señalado y paso el rato, la princesa celestia y la princesa luna no llegaban más sin embargo en la estación de tren

-asi que este es ponyville es muy bonito es una de las tierras que estarán bajo mis dominios cuando yo sea rey de equestria, pero primero debo apresurarme a buscar a la princesa luna para poder liberar la gran maldad que tenga dentro de ella-

El pony aparentemente normal empezó a caminar en dirección hacia el centro de ponyville, por otro lado el pony guardia, flutterbat, applejack y yo nos encontramos aun a la espera de las princesas

-¿a eso le llamas algo de valor? Un caramelo no vale la pena esto-

Le grito rarity a un pony que le había dado una diadema pintada y barata para hacerla parecer de oro

-hola chicas ¿podría acompañarlas en su espera?-dijo la unicornio que venía en compañía de mi asistente número uno

-pero claro que si rarity-

-¿Por qué creen que aún no lleguen?-

-no lo sé solo espero que no les haya pasado algo malo-

Después de casi una hora de espera las princesas por fin llegaron

-saludos queridos habitantes de ponyville-

-buenas noches princesas-

Saludamos los ponys allí presentes al mismo tiempo

-bueno si me disculpan me debo ir tengo que ayudar a mis hermanos a llevar un par de cosas para nuestro puesto en la fiesta de nightmear nos vemos en la fiesta amigas, princesas-

Dijo applejack haciendo una reverencia solo para después marcharse

-Ho cierto es hora de la fiesta ¿les parece si nos vamos a la fiesta princesas?-

-claro que si después de todo es una fiesta en mi honor-

Lanzo como respuesta la princesa luna

-como dijo mi hermana no se diga más- dijo la princesa celestia

Nos dirigimos al lugar cuando llegamos pudimos ver a rainbow dash tratando de asustar a las cutie mark crusaders contando historias de terror y todas tenían que ver con la transformación de la princesa luna

-rainbow dash ya basta las asustas-

Regaño applejack

-pero ese es el propósito y más porque hoy es la noche de…NIGHTMEAR MOON!-

Grito la pegaso al ver la presencia de la princesa luna

Acto seguido las pequeñas potrancas corrieron como nunca antes

-ja ja ja- hecho a reir la pegaso de nombre rainbow dash

-hola princesas- menciono pinkie pie haciendo una reverencia a las princesas celestia y luna- por favor pasen-

Y las princesas asi como las ponys que les acompañamos entramos

Pasaron dos horas se dieron las diez de la noche y en las calles casi vacias de ponyville se encontraba aquel pony disfrasado con la apariencia de otro pony, diambulaba a esas horas con una actitud para nada agradable

-no lo puedo creer-dijo para sí mismo el pony

-casi dos horas recorriendo las calles de este maldito lugar y no encuentro a las princesas para poder lograr mí malvado plan-

Dijo flustrado justo cuando en ese entonces se topo con uno de los letreros de pinkie pie que había hecho para tal fiesta de disfraces y en la cual dicha pony había dado a conocer la presencia de las princesas

-por fin se dónde van a estar esas princesas y tengan por seguro que yo les echare a perder su fiestesita-

Mientras el decía esto comenzó a galopar en dirección a la casa de los señore cake donde la fiesta se llevaba acabo

 **HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO SI LES GUSTO DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

 **FELIZ HALLOWEEN (NOCHE DE NIGHTMEAR)**

 **PROXIMO CAP: LUNA ECHIZADA**

 **NOS LEEMOS LA PROXIMA**


	5. luna hechizada

**CAPITULO 5:LUNA HECHIZADA**

Cuando el pony llego noto que esta fiesta no era como cualquier otro dado que era una fiesta de la noche de nightmear noto a todos esos ponys disfrazados

-esta situación será más difícil de lo que yo pensé- dijo más que nada para si mismo

-hola- le interrumpió pinkie pie- no te había visto por aquí ¿eres nuevo?-

-si claro que si lo soy- dijo el para que la entonces irritante pony rosada se tragara el cuento y le diera la bienvenida y claro le invitara a pasar a la fiesta

-debí suponerlo porque no te reconocía y créeme que yo conozco a todo pony de ponyville ya que todos son mis amigos como…- y fue así como pinkie pie dio una larga lista de todos los ponys que conocía

Cada minuto que ella no paraba de hablar se le hacia una eternidad al allí presente así que él se inventó una excusa para evitar que ella siguiera y hacer que fuera directo a la gran invitación para que el pudiera entrar a la fiesta y así poder lograr su cometido

Fingió olfatear un olor que provenía de aquel pedazo de pan llamado pastel

-¿eso es pastel?-

-ho pero claro que si recién lo acabo de sacar del horno es para la fiesta de la noche de nightmear ¿quieres pasar?-

-pero claro que si me encantaría-intento evitar dibujar una sonrisa malévola para que pinkie pie no sospechara nada

-pues adelante puedes comer todo lo que quieras de la mesa de bocadillos-

El pony entro corriendo como de rayo más sin embargo en lugar de dirigirse a la mesa de bocadillos se ocultó y empezó a buscar con la vista a dichas princesas pero no logra

Por otra parte yo me encontraba hablando con el pony guardia intentando sacarlo de su estado de nervios del que se encontraba

-por favor flash no estés así ya te dije que yo le daré una buena opinión sobre ti créeme que cuando twilight sparkle dice algo lo cumple-

-no hombre si no estoy nervioso por eso ahora twilight-

-¿entonces por qué?-

El pony guardia se puso más nervioso y salió corriendo del lugar

Por su parte spike quien estudiaba la situación logro saber que era lo que le pasaba

-no te preocupes twilight si quieres yo me encargo de hablar con él créeme yo sé lo que le pasa porque soy un chico y los chicos nos entendemos entre si-

-está bien spike si tú lo dices-

El dragón morado comenzó a seguir al pony guardia y logro alcanzarlo a ver en las afueras del local

-flash amigo ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-

-bueno…-flash hizo una pequeña pausa para encontrar las palabras correctas para explicarle al pequeño dragón

Desde que ellos dos se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos flash le confeso al dragoncito lo que sentía por mí al igual que yo lo hice más sin embargo spike no nos dijo nada ni a mi lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro

Él sabía que flash sentía lo mismo por mí que yo por él y en alguna que otra ocasión casi abrió la bocota para revelar dichos sentimientos pero sus propios pensamientos del que dirán del sí hacia tal cosa le detenían

-es que tengo miedo spike- dijo finalmente el pony de crin azul

-¿miedo a que?- volvió a cuestionarle una vez más el dragón a pesar de que él ya sabía el resto de lo que el pony guardia le iba a decir solo quería asegurarse

-pues de que twilight piense lo peor de mi si su propio guardia personal se atreve a invitarla a bailar-

-yo opino que deberías hacerlo-

Dijo con una enorme sonrisa el dragón pues le emocionaba mucho que alguien se fijara en la princesa de la amistad

-pero para hacerlo debes perder el miedo eso es lo más importante y yo sé que lo lograras –

Dijo spike nuevamente más sin embargo el pony guardia se puso un poco más nervioso de lo que estaba

-si vas a estar así yo mejor me voy te quiero ayudar pero tú no aceptas mi ayuda por lo que veo-

Dijo el dragón mientras volvía al interior del lugar sin embargo las palabras de este dragón se quedaron resonando en la cabeza del pony

-está bien spike odio admitirlo pero tienes razón debo decirle a twilight todo lo que siento sin miedo-

-así se habla sabría que podrías hacerlo flash-

-pero por favor dime todo lo que debo hacer-

-lo único que tienes que hacer es mostrarte sereno y tranquilo para que twilight no sospeche ni un poquito sobre lo que estás haciendo-

El pony guardia no tenía donde anotar,empezó a memorizarse todas y cada una de las cosas que spike le decía, cosas que spike antes decidió poner en marcha con rarity y debido a que esta era muy caprichosa por el estilo ignoraba a spike y se alejaba lo más posible de el

Eso el dragoncito optimista lo tomaba como un buen acto de amor

El pony guardia aunque dudaba si los consejos resultarían decidió intentar

Mientras que por otra parte aquel pony trataba de mantenerse lejos y oculto del resto de ellos buscando con la vista a dichas princesas

-esta es una casa muy pequeña, deben estar por aquí cerca- dijo más que nada para el mismo-debo de seguir buscando-

-en un momento regreso hermana voy por un ponche de frutas-

Dijo una voz que en seguida el malvado ex rey trato de reconocer

-es ella-

Menciono el mientras se escondía para poder lanzarle el hechizo sin ser notado por el resto de los ponys allí presentes

Justo cuando se ocultó la querida princesa luna sin que se diera cuenta se acercaba cada vez más y más a el

-así que allí está la querida hermana de la princesa celestia y mi futura pareja una vez que yo la convierta en nightmear moon solo así equestria podrá ser mía-

Dijo mientras su cuerno se tornó color rojo y lanzo dicho hechizo que desafortunadamente le dio a la princesa

-auch!- exclamo la princesa quien recibió al instante lo antes mencionado

-¿estás bien hermana?- pregunto la princesa celestia

-claro que si hermana es solo un pequeño dolor de cabeza supongo-respondió la princesa luna jamás imagino que o que le sucedía era producto del hechizo que le lanzo el rey sombra

\- jajaja esa princesa tiene sus días contados siendo buena, pues pronto se convertirá en la futura reina de equestria y mi esposa, en cuanto a la princesa celestia…bueno ya veremos qué hacer con ella y con todo aquel que se interponga en nuestro camino-

Dijo el sintiendo casi la victoria en sus cascos

-pero aún me falta algo-dijo mientras recordaba acierta pony intrusa que si no hubiera sido por su dragón el imperio de cristal seguiría siendo de él y claro que se refería a mi

Por otra parte flash logro avistarme y se intentó dirigir a mi viendo a spike pues aún se encontraba algo inseguro de lo que hacia

-twilight ¿podemos hablar a solas?-

-si caro flash dime ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?-

Volteo a ver una vez más a spike mismo que le brindo una sonrisa de ánimo al mismo tiempo que el (spike) le pedía a dj pon 3 poner una canción un tanto romántica y con ritmo lento

Algunos ponys se dirigieron a la pista de baile

-me preguntaba si tu quisieras concederme esta pieza-

Yo me puse un tanto nerviosa pues el que los demás ponys me vieran bailando con el pony guardia eso solo alimentaria más el rumor de que él y yo somos algo más que solo amigos pero tampoco quería decirle un no a aquel pony de crin azul

-pero claro que si flash- respondí sacándole una sonrisa al pony guardia

-¿en serio?-

-pero claro que si, no todos los días un guardia personal invita a una princesa a una pieza de baile-

Dije mientras nos dirigíamos a la pista de baile y spike al ver que el plan le dio resultado al pony guardia fue a intentar dicho plan con rarity con la esperanza de que ella también aceptara

Mas sin embargo se puso algo celoso al ver que dicha pony se encontraba con fancy pants uno de los ponys más famosos de canterlot

Por otro lado la princesa luna parecía tener dolores de cabeza

-¿te pasa algo hermana?- pregunto la alicornio

-solo necesito un poco de aire fresco eso es todo-

La princesa luna salió mientras era observada por aquel otro pony

En uno de esos dolores de cabeza apareció una imagen en su mente como si su transformación oscura la viera cara a cara más sin embargo se sacudió y esa imagen así como los sentimientos negativos que la estaban invadiendo volvieron a desaparecer

-tienes que dejarme salir no puedes retenerme para siempre- le dijo una voz proveniente de su cabeza

-no, te equivocas si piensas que te voy a dejar salir solo causas caos-

-¿y que esperabas? Asi soy yo si me dejas salir esos ponys te darán el respeto que te mereces-

-ya tego suficiente respeto gracias-

-pero no el que mereces-

-pero con eso me basta-

Reprendió la pony intentando alejar nuevamente esos sentimientos negativos los cuales parecían intentar apoderarse de ella

-sera mejor que te vallas, los ponys a mi alrededor me están viendo-

-ya veraz que pronto saldré-

Amenazo la pony oscura solo para luego desaparecer

Por otra parte cierto pony aun no lo quitaba la vista de encime

-excelente es solo cuestión de tiempo para que nightmear moon venga a ayudarme y juntos los dos seamos los futuros reyes de equestria-

El tiempo pasó bastante rápido aquella noche de nightmear

La fiesta termino a las tres de la mañana hora en que mis amigas y yo nos empezamos a ir

Las princesas se habían ido antes, precisamente por los malestares de la princesa luna y junto con ellas se había marchado aquel misterioso pony de apariencia sospechosa

 **HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP, ESPERO LES HALLA GUSTADO Y SI NIGHTMEAR MOON PRONTO VENDRA CON TODO**

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**


	6. un pony para applejack

**CAPITULO 6:UN PONY PARA APPLEJACK**

 **SI USARE UN OC QUE CREE PARA MI EN MI IMAGINACION YA QUE APPLEJACK ES UNA DE MIS FAVORITAS**

Habían pasado casi quince días desde la fiesta, yo me encontraba camino a sweet Apple acress cuando pude avistar a applejack quien se encontraba hablando con un pony de piel café que ella había conocido en la fiesta de la noche de nightmear, su nombre era rudolph y traía de cutie mark en su costado una pluma y una hoja de papel, desde que applejack lo conoció comenzó a pasar con el más tiempo de lo normal

Incluso llegue a pensar que ellos dos comenzaban a gustarse

-hola applejack perdóname si vengo en mal momento a visitarte-

-no te preocupes yo solo estaba platicando con mi nuevo amigo-

-hola princesa-

-buenos días señor rudolph ¿y de que estaban hablando?-

-le estaba preguntando a applejack que le parecía mi nueva idea para mi nuevo libro, es una novela de ciencia ficción-

-la trama se centra en un pony que viene del mundo humano pero decide quedarse tras enamorarse repentinamente de un pony-

-sin duda ese es un libro que yo leería-dije con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios

-princesa si no es mucha molestia me gustaría hablar con usted en privado-

Yo en respuesta moví la cabeza intentando decir un desacuerdo

-muy bien si me disculpan debo seguir cosechando vuelvo en un rato-

Fueron las palabras que pronunció la pony granjera

-¿y bien para que quieres hablarme?-

-más que hablarle quiero pedirle ayuda princesa-

-pues bien cuéntame que es lo que necesitas-

-necesito que me ayude estoy enamorado de su amiga pony y no sé cómo hacérselo saber-

-espera un momento ¿te gusta applejack?-

El pony levemente sonrojado comenzó a mover la cabeza arriba abajo y yo en respuesta le sonreí

-lo que pasa es que me da mucha pena decírselo-

-es fácil lo único que tienes que hacer si no quieres demostrárselo con palabras es demostrárselo con actos, hasta el más mínimo acto de amor demostrara lo que sientes por ella-

-pero tampoco quiero declarárselo así de azoton me gustaría que todo se diera como en una relación normal empezar primero como amigos, ir conociéndola mejor y así en algún futuro poder llegar a ser algo más que amigos y se me ocurrió que como usted la conoce más que yo y sabe las cosas que le gustan y las que no pues que usted me dé un par de consejos-

-claro que si y no solo porque me gustaría que fueras su pareja si no porque ella le ha dedicado más tiempo a su trabajo que a su vida y eso no es nada bueno yo creo de que ya va siendo hora de que alguien le demuestre que está equivocada y confió en ti para que lo hagas-

-me parece perfecto y créame que no pienso defraudarla ya vera-

-muy bien te diré que es lo que tienes que hacer-

Dije yo y después de que le diera un par de consejos, applejack se acerco

-¿de qué tanto hablan ustedes dos?-

-de nada en específico solo quería que twilight supiera una de mis ideas para un futuro libro de romance y quería saber su opinión ¿verdad que si princesa?-

Yo le seguí la corriente para que la pony granjera se tragara el cuento y no sospechara absolutamente nada

-está bien les creeré por ahora- menciono la pony granjera- cambiando de tema ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece twilight?-

-quería saber si me podías vender un poco de jugo de manzana-

-pero claro que si caramelo solo déjame preparar un poco más ya que hace más de dos horas que se me acabo-

-no te preocupes no es tan importante si quieres puedo venir por el mañana-

-ha no eso si que no tu espera aquí yo iré a preparar-

-es tu oportunidad- le dije a rudolph en un tono apenas audible que afortunadamente la pony granjera no llego a escuchar-

-applejack si quieres yo te puedo ayudar-

-perdón si este comentario te ofende pero…¿tú qué sabes de cómo hacer jugo de manzana?

-pues nada pero si tú me enseñas yo puedo aprender-

La pony granjera dudo un poco las palabras mencionadas por el pony color café pero finalmente accedió a decirle que si

-bueno no se pierde nada con intentar como tú lo dices así que adelante-

Aquel pony sonrió y volteo a verme mientras yo le guiñe el ojo tenía el presentimiento de que con un poco de suerte applejack podría llegar a notar que ella siente lo mismo por el que lo que él siente por ella pero bueno yo me dedique a esperar mientras que en el interior de sweet Apple acress la situación se ponía algo difícil

-muy bien ¿te aprendiste todo lo que tienes que hacer-

-pero claro que si-

-muy bien entonces a trabajar

-oye applejack ¿podemos hablar?-

-pero claro que si ¿de qué quieres hablar?-

-bueno para serte sincero te quiero hablar de algo que te podría llegar a sorprender así que es por eso que he estado discutiendo conmigo mismo en el interior si esto debía decírtelo o no-

La pony granjera comenzaba a desesperarse un poco y el pony allí presente no le daba a conocer el tema al que se refería

-¿me vas a decir o no?-

El pony decidió ser directo y perder su miedo

-lo que pasa es que me gustas y quisiera salir contigo-

Claro que esto tomo muy por sorpresa a la pony granjera tanto que quedo en estado de shock y un poco roja pues al parecer si sentía un leve pero poderoso amor por el pony allí presente

-escucha rudolph no es que no seas un pony bueno, claro que lo eres lo que pasa es que me parece demasiado pronto y apenas nos estamos conociendo tal vez en algún futuro si pero lo que nos faltaría seria conocernos mejor-

-¿te refieres a que tengamos citas?-

-aja- respondió la pony granjera-y de allí lo que el destino quiera y diga-

El pony escritor así como la pony granjera se sonrojaron un poco

-por mi está bien lo que tú digas applejack-

-excelente entonces que así sea-

Menciono la pony granjera quien cerró el frasco que contenía jugo de manzana y empezó a alejarse del lugar mientras el pony escritor la veía alejarse

-los polos opuestos se atraen?- pensó applejack- yo soy una pony granjera y el un pony de ciudad pero quien sabe tal vez ese pony escritor si sea para mi después de todo-

Por otra parte el pony café se encontraba feliz pues al parecer había logrado su cometido

-solo espero que realmente seamos el uno para el otro y que ella no se entere de mi pasado-

Entonces el pony se decidió a acompañarla afuera de sweet Apple acrees

-aquí tienes twilight-

Fueron las palabras que pronuncio ella

-oye te noto algo preocupada-

-y lo estoy applejack-

-¿se puede saber por que?-

-es por lo que le paso a la princesa luna hace dos semanas que se sintió mal y hasta ahora la princesa celestia no ha dicho que su hermana ha mejorado-

-relajate ya veraz que la princesa luna volverá a estar bien te lo juro por mi sombrero que tanto quiero-

Dijo la pony del sombrero vaquero

Más sin embargo en canterlot alguien ya se encontraba más que dispuesto a que una vez que nightmear moon se liberara negociar con ella

-solo faltan un par de días para que la princesa luna sea mi esposa y yo me convierta en el rey de todos estos ponys- menciono el dibujando una sonrisa malvada en su rostro- solo espero que nightmear moon no tenga en mente traicionarme o de lo contrario ya vera que les pasa a los que me traicionan-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hermana?- fue la pregunta que formulo la princesa celestia su hermana menor

-quiero que mandes a traer a twilight sparkle y sus amigas temo que esto va más allá de una enfermedad- dijo la princesa celestia

-bien hermana no te preocupes que twilight y sus amigas sabrán que hacer- mientras celestia pronuncio esto se dedicó a escribirme la carta

Yo aún me encontraba en sweet Apple acrees y me encontraba hablando con dicho pony esperando ansiosa la respuesta de lo que había pasado en toda aquella escena adentro de sweet Apple acrees

-¿y bien que fue lo que te dijo?-

-cómo explicarlo- dijo el para intentar engañarme y hacerme creer que la respuesta fue un no total-bueno digamos que la respuesta no fue muy favorable- fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca del pony color café

-lo lamento-

Dije yo en respuesta y un breve silencio se hizo presente

-fue broma-

Fueron las siguientes palabras que dijo el pony escritor

-bueno al menos acepto que saliéramos para que nos conociéramos bien y si todo sale tal y como ella y yo lo pensamos dijo que si tal vez aceptaría ser mi pony especial-

-que bien-

-y todo te lo debo a ti pues tú fuiste la que me animaste-

-no hay de que ahora si me disculpas…- ya me dirigía para el castillo cuando alcance a escuchar una voz que se me hacía familiar se trataba del pequeño dragón morado quien corría hacia mí con un pergamino que había llegado

-llego una carta de la princesa celestia-

-spike te pido que la leas en voz alta por favor-

-si tú lo dices- el pequeño dragón abrió paso a la lectura

-¿y para que crees que nos necesite la princesa celestia?-

-no tengo ni la menor idea pero debe ser urgente para querer verte junto con tus amigas en este momento en canterlot-

-tienes razón será mejor que valla a avisarle a las demás tu avisa a applejack si es que la vez-

-de acuerdo-

-nos vemos en un rato spike y perdona que tenga que irme así rudolph-

-no te preocupes yo entiendo-

 **HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP Y SI EN UNA SEMANA LA PESADILLA VOLVERÁ Y PONDRÁ EN PELIGRO EQUESTRIA, ESPERO LES AGRADE MI OC CONFORME AVANCE LA HISTORIA NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**


	7. el regreso de nightmare moon

**CAPITULO 7:LA PESADILLA SE HACE REAL,EL REGRESO DE NIGHTMARE MOON**

Cuando mis amigas y yo llegamos a canterlot en la estación nos recibió la princesa celestia misma que después nos dirigió hacia su castillo

-no sé qué es lo que pasa,desde aquel día de la fiesta ella no solo se va debilitando sino que además tiene una especie de trastornos-

Llegamos al cuarto donde se encontraba la princesa luna bastante mal

-qué bueno que llegaron ya no puedo aguantar más y quiero hablar con ustedes de chicas a chicas-

El pony guardia y el pequeño dragón morado quienes nos acompañaron a canterlot salieron de la habitación

-como le decía a mi hermana…temo que esto va más allá de una simple enfermedad pues últimamente siento como si mis sentimientos negativos se intenten apoderar de mi, temo que nightmare moon regresara-

Todas las allí presentes nos sorprendimos

-pero la detuvimos cuando intento traer la noche eterna a equestria-

-la detuvieron pero no la eliminaron, ella y yo somos una sola-

Dijo la princesa empezando a quejarse mientras empezó a flotar sobre la cama

-y eso no es todo yo creo que alguien la ayuda a tomar posesión de mi cuerpo-

Una enorme cantidad de humo negro la empezó a envolver

-hermana no-

-sea lo que sea que tenga en mente evítenlo por el bien de equestria-

Cuando el humo la acabo de envolver una enorme luz la desenvolvió seguido de que una sonrisa malévola se dejara ver y una risa malvada saliera después

-libre al fin libre-

-nightmare moon-

-ho por lo que veo no me has olvidado twilight-

Fueron las palabras que pronunció la malvada yegua oscura

-si y por lo que veo tu no me has olvidado tu tampoco-

-¿Cómo voy a olvidar a aquella chica que me derroto?-

Respondió lanzando un hechizo directo hacia mi, mismo que la princesa celestia desvio

-corran chicas-

-pero princesa celestia…-

-corran yo la distraeré- grito una vez más ella y nosotras obedecimos ordenes

Por otra parte el cielo afuera había anunciado el regreso de nightmare pues al mismo tiempo que ella apareció este se volvió nublado mientras cierto pony que había notado la señal volvía a su apariencia normal revelando a los allí presentes quien era realmente

-finalmente logre mi cometido-

Grito mientras corriendo se dirigió al castillo de canterlot, cabe mencionar que su entrada fue demasiado fácil pues todos los ponys guardias a excepción de flash que nos acompañaba, habían ido a acudir a la princesa celestia en su enfrentamiento contra nightmare moon

-¿y dónde nos dirigimos twilight?-preguntaron quienes me acompañaban en un solo tono de voz

-no lo sé si nos vamos a ponyville, sería el primer lugar que nightmare moon atacaría pero no se me viene a la mente otro lugar-

En ese entonces se me ocurrió enviarle un mensaje a alguien para ayudarnos

Por otra parte cierta pony que se encontraba en el mundo humano pensaba en todo aquel tiempo en el que fue mala hasta que todo cambio con mi llegada

La chica de pelo color rojo y amarillo traía consigo un libro el cual tenía por icono su cutie mark la cual era un sol del mismo color que su cabello, pensaba seriamente en sus acciones pasadas

-fui un demonio, me convertí en un verdadero demonio furioso-

Fueron las palabras que no paraba de decir mientras veía la luna llena, en eso ese libro comenzó a brillar y ella lo ojeo para ver el mensaje

-es de la princesa twilight-

Fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras leía el contenido del mensaje

-sunset shimmer espero no estarte molestando pero debes saber algo, una villana a quien mis amigas y yo derrotamos hace mucho tiempo ha regresado más poderosa que nunca lo único que te puedo decir es que equestria y yo necesitamos de tu ayuda, por favor ven lo más rápido que puedas atentamente tu amiga twilight sparkle-

La chica dio un suspiro a penas audible y se puso a pensar un poco más

-no lo sé todos lo que me conocen allí, saben cómo era y estoy segura de que todos excepción de twilight me trataran de lo peor-

Por otra parte en nuestro mundo, nightmare moon ya podría estar esperándonos en ponyville y ir allí no era una opción así que corrimos directo al bosque ever free donde zecora nos auxilio

-gracias zecora, ahora chicas lo que tengo que decirles es que le envié un mensaje a una de mis amigas del otro mundo, sé que antes se portó de lo peor cuando la conocimos pero ha cambiado yo lo se mejor que nadie, nos ayudó a combatir a las sirenas y estoy segura de que nos ayudara contra nightmare moon-

-twilight no te refieres a…-

-ho si-interrumpió spike al pony guardia-sunset shimmer ha cambiado y estoy tan seguro como twilight de que ella nos ayudara-

\- no lo se twilight-

-por favor si no confían en ella confíen en mí, yo sé que ella es una buena chica solo denle una oportunidad-

Pese a que las demás no estaban tan de acuerdo y se les notaba en la cara yo insistí pues yo conocí a sunset shimmer mejor de lo que mis amigas allí presentes, el poco tiempo que estuve en el mundo humano ayudando a derrotar a las sirenas así que se podía decir que si supe qué clase de chica era sunset shimmer

-así que…-

-este bien querida- respondió rarity- pero que quede claro que el voto de confianza se lo estamos dando porque tú lo pides, no porque ella nos agrade-

En eso recordé algo muy tonto,sin darme cuenta había puesto a sunset shimmer en peligro

-no puede ser-

-¿Qué es lo que pasa twilight?-

-el portal que sunset shimmer cruzara para llegar a este mundo está en mi castillo en ponyville-

Las chicas al recordar esto también pusieron cara de preocupación no solo por eso, sino porque nightmare moon se daría cuenta de la existencia del otro mundo y intentaría ir por el

-tenemos que hacer algo-

-ho yo! Elíjanme! Yo tengo una idea! Tengo una idea!-dijo como siempre en un tono algo irritante pinkie pie

-¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente pinkie?-

-bueno-dijo la pony comenzando así a contar su descabellado plan

-en pocas palabras lo que tu estas tratando de decir es…-

-camuflarse disfrazarnos y hacernos pasar por unas de las esclavas de nightmare-

-eso funciono con chrisalys antes, mas sin embargo no es chrisalys a quien nos enfrentamos, es nightmare moon-

-esperen estoy segura de que se cómo la burlaremos-dije mientras el resto de mis amigas me veían atentas

-solo espero que todo salga tal y como lo tengo planeado o de lo contrario estaríamos arriesgándonos mucho a que nos descubran-

Y después de haber disfrazado a mis amigas incluso disfrace a spike temiendo que nightmare moon se acordara de el

-yo creo que lucimos fabulosas-

-yo no concuerdo con rarity, verme como una pony de la alta sociedad no es lo mío-

-pues para mi todas ustedes se ven geniales chicas – menciono el pony de crin azul-¿está segura de que no quiere que la acompañe princesa?-

Si flash estoy muy segura el que tú vallas lo aria más arriesgado ya que tú eres el único chico entre nosotras

-¿y qué hay de mí?- pregunto spike quejándose

-bueno chico pony, será mejor que te quedes aquí con zecora y esperes hasta que regresemos-

El pony de armadura no hizo más que un leve movimiento con su cabeza mientras que nuestra querida amiga cebra le servía un poco de té en una taza para que mediante este los nervios del pony guardia se relajaran pero mientras nosotras nos preparábamos para intentar entrar desapercibidas

En cantelot las cosas no iban nada bien para los ponys habitantes del lugar ya antes mencionado y de hecho estaban por ponerse mucho peor

-así que tú fuiste quien me ayudo a salir de esa parte remota de la mente de la princesa luna-

-así es fui yo y lo hice porque este era mi plan para someter a equestria bajo nuestro gobierno-

-tú me disculparas, pero yo nunca trabajo en equipo-

-esas entrometidas ponys ya nos vencieron una vez cuando las enfrentamos por separado pero si unimos nuestras fuerzas las venceremos y no volverán a ser un problema nunca más-

La pony llena de maldad pensó por un segundo las palabras dichas por el pony oscuro estaban llenas de razón

-muy bien acepto-

Dijo ella y ambos empezaron a reír malvadamente sin que se dieran cuenta de que a sus espaldas aparecía el creador de la discordia quien al parecer había escuchado todas y cada una de las palabras que salieron de ellos dos

-santo cielo ojala alguien los hubiera escuchado para avisarle a twilight y a sus amigas como de rayo- dijo con un tono claro de sarcasmo en su voz-ho esperen yo lo escuche-

El creador de la discordia dio un chasquido y desapareció tan rápido

Nuevamente todo había vuelto a ser caos en el reino de equestria y aunque discord lo gozaba sería capaz de terminarlo todo con tal de no perder a su única mejor amiga

En el otro mundo mis amigas de la escuela canterlot high se encontraban dándole una pequeña despedida a sunset shimmer la cual al parecer ya había tomado una decisión

-cruzare el portal-

-buena suerte amiga-

-sabemos que no la necesita, si ya ha derrotado la magia fuera de su mundo seguramente la derrotara dentro de el-

-eso es lo que espero-

-me saludas a mi lado pony- grito la hiperactiva chica de pelo color rosado

-muy bien…aquí vamos-

Dijo ella quien tomo carrera para luego echarse y entrar al portal para salvar nuestro mundo….

 **Hasta aquí el cap cada vez la intento hacer más interesante, perdón por subirlo hasta ahora pero apenas tengo tiempo, cap de este martes BIENVENIDA SUNSET SHIMMER :3**

 **NOS LEEMOS LA PROXIMA**


End file.
